


Touch and Break

by wangedars9496



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangedars9496/pseuds/wangedars9496
Summary: a cute(i think) short fic wherein beom gives jae a massage after yj hurt his back during practice





	Touch and Break

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo!! i was trying to finish a jingyeom and jjp fic but this happened

ㅇㅅㅇ

 

Jaebeom was in the living room when he heard the front door open. Seeing the time, he notices that it was still too early for Youngjae to be home. Frowning, Jaebeom turned off the TV. As he was about to greet his lover, Jaebeom instantly knew something isn’t definitely right. Youngjae was a bit pale, his body stiff and his thin lips drawn tight as if he were about to scream.

“You are home early,” Jaebeom says, watching as the younger struggles to get his hoodie off.

“Yeah hyung. I-” The younger’s respond is cut off by a hiss of pain. Jaebeom is by his side immediately, slowly helping the younger with removing the hoodie.

"Thanks hyung,” he says, grateful that he doesn’t have to fight with the annoying item.

“Jae, what happened?” Jaebeom asks, looks very much concerned.

“I fell down during practice,” Youngjae explains. “I tried this difficult move by choreographer hyung. He warned me that it’s going to be dangerous but I still tried. I want to get better..” Jaebeom helped him with his shoes, too. Doubting Youngjae were much able to. The younger smiled down at him. Always thankful for having such a caring and understanding boyfriend.

"Anyway, I did it two to three times without making any mistake. They told me to stop but I kept doing it so we can include that on the choreography since I’m the only one who can’t do it. I came to think the fans will surely love it and I’m the only one who can’t do it so we can’t we include that. So I tried again, I thought I was successful but after landing my feet on the ground my back hurt like hell. I almost past out. Shortly after choreographer hyung picked me up on the floor..”

"Then??! god Youngjae.. you don’t have to push yourself that hard..” Jaebeom says, supporting the injured younger towards the dining area.

"On our way to the hospital choreographer hyung called our Manager,” Youngjae replies, getting himself a glass of water. “Told him what happened and we would be at the hospital if he needed anything.” Jaebeom listening intensely to every word that were being said. Just the thought of what could have happened again made his stomach twist painfully in his gut.

“Then, are you really alright?” Of course Youngjae isn't fine. It’s much being obvious by the way the younger carried himself. But still, Jaebeom needs to know what he was dealing with.

“Yeah hyung, somehow. Doctor said I pulled a couple of muscles and kind of twisted my lower back at the impact. He said I’ll be fine with some rest and lay low practicing and sudden movements.” Jaebeom nods, somehow satisfied by the answer.

Once again, the images of what could have happened filled Jaebeom with dread. As if reading his extremely worried mind, Jaebeom felt Youngjae’s hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“Don't worry hyung. It could have been far worse.” Jaebeom just let out a deep sigh.

“I know Jae. I know. I'm being silly, aren't I? What’s with me and my overthinking..” Youngjae shooked his head, amused. Who would ever had thought that the normal stern, chic leader, would turn out to be such a soft and caring hyung? Youngjae thought it was extremely adorable.

“Not at all hyung. Well, maybe a little,” Youngjae adds when his hyung looked down at him with knitted eyebrows. “But, I love you all the more for it,” he said, kissing the man softly and lingering, but even so passionately. It was the kind of kiss Youngjae could easily become addicted to. But who was he kidding? All kind of kisses with Jaebeom was addictive. There was no helping it.

And because he wants to deepen the kiss, Youngjae rose to his toes, tilting his head slightly to get a better angle. But the move put pressure on his already sore and painful back. Pain shot through him like fire and Youngjae broke the kiss, hissing in pain.

“Jae?” his hyung’s gentle hand came to rest on his sore back, holding him still.

“I'm f-fine.” He says, clenching his teeth. “Just pulled a muscle..”

Jaebeom's heart tightened with sympathy. He should know, that an injured back is not something to take lightly. Any further complication could turn disastrous. Trembling at the thought Jaebeom drew Youngjae closer, needing the other man with him. The younger eagerly followed.

Letting out a sigh, Youngjae leaned on his boyfriend's firm body, burying his face into his broad chest, breathing deeply as he waited for the pain to placate. The strawberry scent, with a hint of mint and soap, calmed his nerves and throbbing back. The gentle touch of Jaebeom’s hand, running down his neck and back helped, too. It felt good. Almost to the point where Youngjae feared he might actually fall asleep.  
He leans closer, trusting Jaebeom completely to keep him safe, he closed his eyes, cherishing the moment in his hyung’s arms. How he had manage to earn himself such a caring and gentle man was beyond Youngjae’s understanding, but he thanked all the gods for it.

“How about I give you a back massage? I promise I’ll be gentle..” Jaebeom suggested, breaking the comfortable silence. His hand still lingering on his the younger’s injured back. Jaebeom wished to ease away the pain so much, even if it was only temporary. He hate to see the younger in such an obvious pain. “It might help you with the pain,” Jaebeom adds.

Youngjae considered the idea over in his head. The scene of laying down and let Jaebeom’s soft hands running and soothing his back sounds heavenly, but..  
“Are you sure hyung?” Youngjae asks, he really doesn’t want to be a burden to his boyfriend with the task. “I really don't want to bother you.” Jaebeom chuckles. It's a sweet sound, the younger thinks, relaxing in it. He loves it.

“Seriously, I really don't mind at all. Actually, I wish for nothing else. Touching you, pleasure you. I can't find anything I enjoy the more.” Jaebeom smiles, he felt the younger shiver in his arms.

“T-then, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I stop you from doing something you obviously enjoy?”

“A mean one,” Jaebeom replied, kissing him as the younger happily lets him. “Maybe you should consider taking a shower first.” He says, breaking the kiss. “The heat from the shower will help to ease some of the tension in your muscles.”

Youngjae almost turned down the suggestion immediately, refusing to leave the comfortableness he and Jaebeom had made, but he has to admit, a shower sounds nice. “I'll just fix the bedroom in the meantime,” Jaebeom then said. As if he knew what’s going through his conflicted mind. Knowing his hyung, he probably did.

Removing himself from the older’s arms, Youngjae sighs deeply. “I hate you.” He says, while pouting in false annoyance. It made the older laugh. Tempting him to ruffle Youngjae’s hair like he was some cute kid, cos he surely acted like one.

Directing Youngjae to the shower, Jaebeom put the shower on, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold for the younger man. Once satisfied with the temp, he went to help his lover with his clothes, removing each clothing slowly and methodically, doing his best to avoid any more discomfort to Youngjae's painful back.

“Call me if you need any help, Jae. I don't want you to slip and strain yourself.” Youngjae promises he will and carefully steps inside the shower, moaning thankfully as the warm water runs down his neck, shoulders, and aching back.

The savoring sound of his lover almost had Jaebeom removing his own cloths, dying to join the younger in the shower. Only years of self-control made it possible to leave the bathroom with his clothes still in tacked.

Youngjae dries his body the best he could, which isn’t much. His movements was still so restricted due to his sore back. Yes, the shower had helped greatly, but it still ache. Deciding there isn’t much else he could do about his damp skin and dripping hair, the younger exits the room with nothing but a towel around his hips. The smallest he could find, of course.

Knowing where to find his hyung, Youngjae went straight to the bedroom. As he entered he felt his heart leap in his chest. The room was lit with candles and Youngjae smelled the soft scent of strawberry and cinnamon. The bed was also covered with a huge and soft towel – protecting the sheets and comforters, ofcourse. Protecting them from what, exactly? His guess of the answer made Youngjae lightheaded and dick twisting in curiosity and interest.

“W-what is all this?” He asks. Struggling to keep his thoughts as innocent as they can be. Jaebeom meets his lover's slightly glazed doe eyes, and felt the air stuck in his throat. The sight of Youngjae, skin wet and glistering due to the darkness and the light from the burning candles, and clad in nothing but a – god help him – tiny towel that barely covered anything. Jaebeom swallowed thickly. Wondering why the younger had even bother to use it at all.

“I... uhm, do you like it?” Jaebeom asks, awkwardly stumbling over his words like how a little boy talks to his first love. “I thought that a massage right now is great timing, considering the circumstances.”  
“It's beautiful.” The younger said, smiling brightly at the sight before him. It made Jaebeom’s heart soar, so happy to be able to please his lover in such a small way.

“Shall we start?” He asks. Asks Youngjae to lay down. He carefully does, and with some help from Jaebeom he is soon on the bed, relaxed spread out on the soft towel. Bed is dipping slightly and Youngjae soon feels the weight of his lover against his bottom.

“Is this alright?” Jaebeom asks. It really is. Youngjae is nothing but stiff muscles, heavy, yes, but it made the younger feel safe and protected. “You have to tell me if it's too hard or too painful for youm okay? It's very important that you do, Jae. I don’t want to do more harm than good.”

Youngjae just nods in understanding. Pleased with the respond, the older reaches for the oil on the nightstand, opens and pour some in his hands. The scent of vanilla blends well with the strawberry and cinnamon, creating a lovely mix of sweet and spice.  
Jaebeom gently placed his hands on the Younger’s lower back, rubbing and grinding softly, with only a slight hint of pressure which younger man instantly melted under his touch.

“Hyunggg… it feels really good,” Youngjae whispers. Incited on by Youngjae’s encouragement, Jaebeom continues, running his hands up to the other man's shoulders, whirling his palms in circles. Soft whimpers and moans escapes Youngjae’s mouth. Jaebeom keeps massaging the flesh with his fingers, gently increasing the pressure on his thumbs as he slowly works out every knot and muscle from his lover's neck, back, and shoulders. He works carefully, completely focus on the fair skin against his own, on the slightly darker hands. He works on Youngjae’s neck, making sure to focus at the tensity he found there. Running his fingers softly at the nape of his neck and hair, Jaebeom watched with delight fascination how the younger practically purred at his touch.

Once he was satisfied with the nape and neck, Jaebeom continues with the shoulders, then arms and then the middle part of his back. Pouring more scented oil into his hands, Jaebeom begun to work on the lower back as he starts easy, knowing that the younger’s back is still sore and sensitive. Jaebeom kept the same pace for a couple of minutes before adding the pressure. Unfortunately it was too much for the younger to handle. Youngjae cried out in pain, his shoulders tensed and his hands grasped.

“Sorry, Jae.. I didn't mean to hurt you,” Jaebeom says, kissing Youngjae’s shoulders apologetically. “I'll be more careful.”

Youngjae nods and he took it as a sign to continue. The first hesitant touches still caused the younger some pain and discomfort, but Jaebeom kept his word, never again pushing too hard or too fast. It didn't take long before the younger turns to boneless mess once more, under his hyung’s experienced hands.

“So good hyung, so good..” Youngjae says, moaning slightly at the end. “Where did – ah! - did you learn how to - oh my god! - do this? Maybe you have a secret job as a professional masseur that I don't- fuck! - know about?” Youngjae hears the soft laughter of his boyfriend, rich and deep. Laughter that makes his body melt all that more.

“Pfft. No. I don't have a secret job, Jae.” Jaebeom poured more oil in his hands. “I guess I picked it up during our stay in Thailand when we went for a massage.”

“Is he handsome?” Youngjae asks, a bit of an edge to it. Jaebeom chuckles, enjoying the spark of possessiveness from his lover.

“There is no reason to be jealous, Jae,” Jaebeom says, sinking his upper body against Youngjae’s back, hovering like a huge warm blanket. “You are it for me Jae.. My mate and all the kinds of mates for life.”

Youngjae turns his head, wanting to see his lover. The raw honesty and love he saw in Jaebeom's eyes took his breath away. He reaches out to touch, ignoring his back pain, Youngjae gently ran his fingers through Jaebeom’s soft hair, down around his neck, then guiding him to his lips.

“I love you, too hyung. More than anyone..” The kiss is so sweet, but needy and demanding. The need for more quickly heighten and when Youngjae feels the tip of Jaebeom's tongue against his soft lips, thrusting and asking for entrance, Youngjae eagerly opens up to him. The sensation of Jaebeom's firm, wet, and needy tongue against his own, how they battle for dominance had Youngjae panting and moaning within seconds.

The sound of the younger, gasping and whimpering underneath him, made Jaebeom’s hips jerks forward, making them both groan with pleasure. Youngjae could feel the heaviness of his lover’s erection against the crack of his ass cheeks, hard and eager.

“H-hyungg....” Youngjae whimpers, his own already hard and growing. The sharp and hot release of breath against his neck sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. “Please...” Desperate for more, the younger was torn between fucking into the sheets and grinding his ass against his lover's stiff cock.

“...more, feels so good, hyung...” For a blinded moment, Jaebeom caught up in his eagerness and desire for the younger, he rubbed his aching member against the towel covered ass. Earning sweet, delicious moans from his lover. Jaebeom was slowly loosing his mind. The strong instinct to please and claim, to fuck and completely own Youngjae is always overwhelming. Only with share force did Jaebeom manage to stop the sinful movements of Youngjae’s hips, gripping them tight enough to leave marks.

“Jae! W-we need to – fuck! – we need to stop.”

“No! god no, please, don't!” Youngjae begged, desperate for his hyung to keep going.

“Your back. Please! We can't...” Jaebeom was struggling to keep himself in control, the lust and urge was strong, and still unbelievably hot in his veins.

“T-there must be a way, hyung.. p-please, I need you.”

Jaebeom felt his control snapped, his mind clouded by the pleading sound of lust and love by his lover.

Swearing and cussing, he reached for the bottle of oil, covering his fingers richly with the slippery substance. Deciding it had to do for now. Removing the stupid towel from Youngjae’s hips, throwing it god knows where, Jaebeom slide up and against his lovers back - forcing the younger to accept his weight completely. Grounding under the pressure Youngjae soon found out he has difficulty of moving.

“You want me to fuck you, yeah? Then I am going to fuck you, but we are doing it my way,” Jaebeom whispers harshly. “You will not move. You will not hide, lie or ignore your pain. The very moment I feel, see or hear any sound or sign of discomfort I will stop. If you make any move or make any hiss of pain, any at all, and I will stop. Understand?” Youngjae nods furiously. He really wants it now, hard and deep. “Good.”

The sensation of Jaebeom’s fingers against his hole, mischievously playing, teasing the rim with the tip, had Youngjae moaning and begging for more.

“Relax Jae, I got you.” Massaging the muscle with his thumb, Jaebeom entered with a finger, causing his lover to jerk his hips. Stroking the tight, wet walls with his finger, he pushed the rest of his finger in. The heat around his finger while squeezing him tightly, made Jaebeom dizzy with lust. His cock already leaking and fully erected, grinding painfully and harshly against the zipper of his pants. Ignoring the discomfort, he added a second finger, earning a sweet and deep moan from his lover. Jaebeom kept the pace just slow and steady, fucking Youngjae with his finger with outmost care. Jaebeom felt how the younger’s tight hole slowly start loosing up around his fingers. Smiling, Jaebeom decided to make Youngjae fall apart a tiny bit more.

The reaction was overwhelming.

Gasping and trembling as sudden pleasure consumed his whole body, Youngjae threw his head back with a loud cry. Chills shoot over his now red and heated skin when Jaebeom’s fingers curled and brushed across his prostate.

“J-jaebeom, please... I need...”

“I know, babe, I know, but you’re not ready yet. I need to prepare you a bit more, yeah? Think you can hold on for a little bit longer?” Whimpering, the younger shook his head. Jaebeom kept fingering him, driving the younger completely filled and mad with desire.J Jaebeom scissors his fingers a few more times before then adding a third.

“You’re being so good for me, Jae. Jaebeom whispers while running his hand fondly and gently through Youngjae’s hair and down his back to his ass which he’s squeezing and rubbing the smooth firm muscle. Youngjae drove his aching cock desperately against the sheets, soooooo ready for release. The friction had the younger moaning loudly. It felt so good.

“Youngjae, I told you not to move,” Jaebeom says firmly, laying more of his bodyweight on Youngjae’s back, forcing him to stay still. “I said will do all the work, remember?” Youngjae couldn't help but to sob in desperation.

“H-hyung, please. I’m so damn close. I can't.... I need to come, please, make me come..hyung” Unable to wait much longer himself, Jaebeom easily surrenders under his boyfriend's pretty plead. Quickly, Jaebeom removes his pants and underwear, coating his throbbing cock with a thick layer of oil and pre-cum.

“Spread your legs for me, love.” Youngjae does and soon feels the familiar weight of his lover's body on top of his own.

Harshly moaning in pleasure, Jaebeom quickly position himself between the younger's pretty legs. Youngjae felt his body shiver with so much anticipation as the herd head dragged up his pretty ass then pressed at his entrance. Youngjae feels a familiar soft kiss against his skin before his lover slides in hard and deep, stretching and filling him in, giving him exactly what he needs.

“Ahh, yesss” Youngjae groans out loud. The pressure along his ass bordered between pain and pleasure, and he loved it. He can definitelt feel every inch of that glorious, wet hardness, digging deeper within him; pushing, inch by inch through the tight ring of muscles.. until finally, Jaebeom is all in.

Whimpering and shaking, Jaebeom grabbed the younger’s hands, intertwining their fingers together. “You alright?” He asks as his heart pounds wildly in his chest. The pleasure of the tight heat around his cock almost had him coming.

“Y-yeah,” Youngjae replies, trembling and overwhelmed by the fullness he felt. “I’m fine, just.. please m-move.” Jaebeom slowly pulled back, his thick cock moving inside and out Youngjae’s tight passage, waking every nerve ending along the way.

“I don't wanna hurt you,” Jaebeom says, giving him a sloppy kiss

“You wont. Now please move..m-more..” Youngjae feels the long nails of Jaebeom’s fingers around his hips, grabbing him not so hard. The older thrust forward, hard, and Youngjae dropped his head back to the bed as his eyes slides close, the sensation consuming every inch of him. The addictive pressure of Jaebeom’s chest against his back, pining him to the bed the whole time, drove Youngjae mad with desire. The fact that the younger unable to move, completely in Jaebeom's mercy, was surprisingly thrilling. Jaebeom groaned loudly, then angled his hips just right, hitting against Youngjae’s prostate every single time he dig forward.

“Yes, hyung... fuck me so good..” Jaebeom pulled out before slamming back inside, digging the younger deeper and deeper, right were he wanted to be. Youngjae clenched the muscle in his ass and pushed against the cock inside him, despite his promise not to move.

“You feel so fucking good around my dick,” Jaebeom growls against his skin. “I can feel you working me.” Hot breaths lingering on the younger’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. The sound of Jaebeom's flesh slapping against his while loud groans and soft moans filled the air. The lustful smell of their need, mixed with strawberry, cinnamon, and vanilla consumed the space surrounding Youngjae as Jaebeom filled him.

Jaebeom’s warm palm curled around Youngjae’s dick and starts to stroke him roughly.

“Yes!!! I need...” Jaebeom slammed against his prostate one last time and Youngjae lost it, growling, he came all over the older’s hand and bed.  
Jaebeom cried out as his body tensed and his dick twitched hard in his ass, drawing one last shudder from his body before the older came, filling him with his cum.

Extremely exhausted, Jaebeom collapsed on top of the younger. They both lay there, breathing hot air heavily.

“How are you feeling?”

“I'm covered with our jizz and I can't fucking move,” Youngjae says, his voice still hoarse from all the growling and begging. Jaebeom chuckled as he gets off the younger and covered them both with towels.

“And your back? Does it still hurt?”

“I feel perfect,” Youngjae replies, smiling happily. Jaebeom pressed his big body tightly against Youngjae’s back and surrounded him with those strong broad arms.

"Let's go back to hospital tomorrow to make sure.."

**Author's Note:**

> anyone also excited for got7's comeback??!!!! heart eyes mfs!!!!


End file.
